Many liquids, for example liquids used in industrial and commercial settings, are stored and dispensed from large containers, for example metal drums, or are transferred between storage containers. Due to the cost associated with these liquids, substantially all of the liquid in a given container is used. Therefore, during transfer or dispensing of these liquids from the container, substantially all of the liquid is removed from the container. All of the liquid can be removed if the container is tapped or drained at or near the bottom. This, however, requires that a fitting and possibly a valve is provided with the container. However, installed fittings and valves add cost to the container and can be damaged during shipment. In addition, the container can be rotated or positioned so that the fitting are not located at the bottom of the container. Alternatively, a full container can be tapped or opened. This procedure, however, can be hazardous and can result in liquid being spilled from the container. The spilled liquid can represent an unnecessary environmental hazard and could result in an unnecessary cost associated with the spilled liquid.
Openings can also be provided at the top of the container. Typically, these types of containers are opened and tilted to remove the liquid. Tilting presents a potential spill hazard and larger or heavier containers can be difficult to lift and tilt. Current applications use a steel nipple that is threaded into a complementary fitting disposed at the top of the container, for example within the bung cap of drum. Threading the fitting into the bung cap breaks a seal to permit the liquid within the container to be removed or transferred. Unless the container is tilted, only the vapor in the head space above the liquid can be removed.